With the expansion of information available on the world wide web, searching the web has become an important way for many users to locate desired information and knowledge. Some search engines present users with search results that include selectable links that can take users to particular Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) for more detailed information. Search results are typically ranked according to their relevance to the search query as determined by the search engine.